As Time Rolls On
by sartiebodyshots
Summary: Little snapshots of Sam and Artie's lives together. At this point all pretty fluffy. Marked complete but I reserve the right to post more tbh
1. Graduation

The glee club sings at graduation, of course. When they're done singing, the seniors join their class while everyone else sits on the bleachers they were just singing on. Everyone else has to crane their necks to see what's happening on stage, but since Artie's not actually on the bleachers, he just turns his chair so he can see without the neck pain.

Sam catches his eye and smiles excitedly. The excitement starts to wane as the speeches go on and on. To keep either of them from falling asleep, they communicate in their own little language of eye rolls and sighs. Artie could get away with mouthing words and small hand gestures, so he plays a game. He tries to make Sam laugh or noticeably smile.

Artie's sure that he's almost got him laughing with the intricate tale of the worm in the cave he's telling with his hands. Probably since it actually looks more like a dick wiggling around in various orifices. He stops when they get near Sam's name.

"Samuel Evans," Figgins calls out.

Sam stands up and walks over to the principal. He shakes Figgins' hand as he receives his diploma. Figgins reads out the list of extracurriculars.

"Sam Evans has been an upstanding member of the McKinley community since he moved here at the beginning of his junior year. He's held down multiple jobs while maintaining an exemplary GPA. He participated in both football as the starting quarterback and synchronized swimming. On the weekends, Sam volunteers at a local soup kitchen, but says he most enjoyed his time spent in our Glee club, New Directions. Tonight Sam is receiving an Ohio State diploma with honors."

They aren't actually supposed to clap or anything between people, but Artie can't help letting out a holler. There are some titters from the audience because you're supposed to be _silent_. Sam goes red in embarrassment as he smiles widely and gives Artie a little wave. He walks back to his seat. The rest of the ceremony was pretty boring, but Sam and Artie both clapped when everyone else clapped until it was finally over.

After the graduation ceremony Artie rolls through the crowd to find Sam. The crowd is dense and he's having problems getting through. He texts Sam to meet him outside.

Artie looks at the stars while he waits for Sam.

"Hey Artie!" Sam calls out.

With a smile, Artie turns around and rolls over to Sam as fast as he can.

"Hey graduate-with-honors," Artie says.

"I know! I didn't want to tell you because it wasn't a sure thing," Sam says.

"Well let me see," Artie says.

Sam bends down to show him the diploma, and Artie pulls him right into his lap. Artie also takes the opportunity to play with the tassel on Sam's cap. He knocks the cap slightly askew so he can rest his chin on Sam's shoulder without putting his eye out. They look down at it together, Artie's hands wrapped around his waist.

"I didn't know for sure if I would ever get my diploma, you know. After all, homeless, moving to different states, and then I became a stripper- it really wasn't a sure thing. You'll probably think it's dumb, but I'm just so happy," Sam says, turning to face him.

Artie realizes that there are tears welling up in Sam's eyes. He reaches one hand up and brushes one away.

"No, it's not dumb. I'm really proud of you," Artie says.

After an appropriate amount of time has passed, Artie clears his throat.

"Yes Artie?" Sam asks bemusedly. He knows what that sound means.

"Can I keep your robes?" Artie asks.

Sam looks at him like he's gone crazy.

"Artie, I know you're going to miss me, but I can give you something better tha-"

The other boy holds up a hand to cut him off.

"No, just let me finish. I need some robes because I want to be a wizard for Halloween this year. You have red robes, so I can go as a Gryffindor. I could probably go as Harry Potter himself," Artie explains.

Sam snorts and nods.

"Then of course you can keep the robes." Sam says.

"Also, Sam?"

"Yes, Artie?"

"I'm holding you to that whole getting me something better thing you were talking about."


	2. Sam Leaves for College

"Are you coming tomorrow?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, but I'm saying my goodbyes tonight," Artie says. "I don't like coming anywhere near crying in front of people."

"I'm people!" Sam protests.

Artie gives him a peck on the lips.

"You're _special_ people," Artie says in a slightly grumpy voice.

Sam pulls him into his lap. Artie's hair is soft under his cheek.

"You too. I'm going to miss you so much," Sam says.

Artie looks up at him with a skeptical look on his face.

"You're going to a big city and meeting new people. You'll have plenty to keep yourself occupied. I'm going to be stuck here in Lima for another whole year," Artie says.

"It's going to be like when I moved a little bit last year. Yeah, I'm going to go and meet people and see things, but I'm still going to see something funny and turn to you and you won't be there. I mean you definitely have the raw end of this deal, being stuck here, but don't you dare think that I'm not going to miss you every single day," Sam says.

Artie looks up at him with a watery smile.

"You did that when you were gone? Sam, we weren't even together yet," Artie says.

Sam shrugs.

"Still loved you," Sam says.

"Yeah," Artie says.

They stare off into space for a while. Sam runs his hand from the nape of Artie's neck to the base of his spine. Artie traces shapes absentmindedly on Sam's leg.

"We're going to make it, you know," Artie says.

"Hmmm?" Sam says as he's pulled out of his reverie.

"You and me. We're not going to have a big messy breakup like Tina and Mike or even a quiet agreement to be put on hold like Kurt and Blaine. I mean, yeah, Tina had been planning on breaking up with Mike for a while, with separation for college just being the tipping point, but that was just a mess. And everyone knows that Kurt and Blaine's quiet agreement is just a prelude to ease their eventual breakup. We're not going to do either of those things though. I have faith in us," Artie says resolutely.

"I believe you. We'll come out on the other side stronger than ever," Sam says.

"Okay, I really don't want to spend our last night together moping and making big declarations of love on the couch all night long. No offense, I do love cuddling with you, but we should have some fun tonight, too," Artie says.

Sam perks up a bit at the way Artie's voice deepens a bit at the end of the sentence.

"I might have a couple ideas for fun," Sam says.

Artie grabs the hem of Sam's shirt and pulls it up over his head.

"Okay so we're having the same ideas for fun tonight," Sam says. "Here or your bedroom?"

Artie has a quick internal debate. It's fun on the couch, but in his bedroom they can lock the door to make sure that no one walks in on them (again).

"Bedroom. My mom doesn't need to see that much of you. Or me for that matter. It was weeks before she could look either of us in the eyes after that last time," Artie says.

Sam laughs at the memory and then nods.

"Good point. Better safe than sorry," Sam says.

Artie breaks away from Sam to get back in his chair.

"I'll race you," Artie says, shooting down the hall. "Winner gets to strip the clothes of the loser."

Sam might have lost on purpose.


	3. Artie's Acceptance Letter

Artie waits impatiently for Sam to get on Skype. He had texted Sam to get on as soon as he could. While he waits, he randomly surfs the internet, not paying attention to what he's doing in his excitement. As soon as he sees that Sam is online, he clicks to call right away.

He smiles when Sam's picture pops up at the screen. Sam waves.

"Hi, Artie, what's so urgent?" Sam asks.

"So I got some mail today…" Artie teases.

"Yes?" Sam says, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Your boyfriend is coming to the university next door to yours this fall. Full ride," Artie says, slightly embarrassed at how high his voice gets. What can he say? He never expected a full ride to film school.

Sam laughs and spins around in his chair. Dizzy, he almost falls off his chair, but manages to catch himself.

"You're going to be here? Really? No more awful distance?" Sam asks.

"Nope," Artie says. "No more awful distance. Well technically, I'll have to stay in university housing for the first year, but I think we can manage that easily."

"Congratulations! And a full ride, too. You're too smart, geez. We have to have some kind of celebration!" Sam exclaims.

"If this isn't too demanding, I think the celebration should be in two parts. Part one will be next time you come home, probably in either my bedroom or yours. Later, after I'm moved in for the year, you can take me out to your favorite restaurant. You've gotta know all the hot spots. Sound good to you?" Artie asks.

"What exactly are you planning for that first part?" Sam asks.

"Oh I'm certain I can come up for something fun for us to do. I've found a few toys around town for us to play with," Artie says seductively.

Sam raises his eyebrows.

"What kind of toys?" Sam asks.

"You're just going to have to wait and find out," Artie says.

Sam groans in frustration.

"I can promise you that you'll have fun, too. You may have mentioned them before," Artie says.

"Oh," Sam says.

He opens his mouth to say more, but Artie shushes him. Artie mouths the word "parents" to him. Sam nods.

"Artie dear, we're going out to dinner tonight to celebrate your acceptance letter. Five minutes!" his mother says, poking her head in his room. She sees Sam. "Hello, Sam, did Artie tell you the great news?"

"Hi Mrs. Abrams, and yup. I'm really happy for him. It's going to be great," Sam says.

His mom ruffles his hair and Artie mock glares up at her.

"Geez woman, you trying to wreck my style," Artie huffs.

Sam and his mom both laugh at him.

"Oh Artie, what am I going to do without you?" she says.

"You'll be glad that the house will be quiet for once," he replies.

She shakes her head and Artie looks down at his lap because he doesn't want to see the sad look on her face.

"Anyway, come on Artie. We have to leave soon. It was nice seeing you Sam," Mrs. Abrams says.

Sam waves.

"It was nice seeing you, too."

She leaves, warning Artie not to take too long with his goodbyes. She knows they can take forever to hang up.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from your celebratory feast! Congratulations, again, and bye. I love you," Sam says.

Artie looks up and smiles at Sam.

"Bye Sam. Love you too. And just think, not even two months until we're together again," Artie says.

"I know; I can't wait," Sam says.

Artie waves and hangs up. He sits there for a second, excited for what's ahead.


	4. Engagement

It just kind of happened. Artie had had a plan. It was a rather good plan, if he did say so himself. Rather, it would have been a good plan if it had worked.

However, instead of asking after a romantic dinner at their favorite restaurant, he ends up blurting it out.

They're riding in a cab to the restaurant and Sam jokes about how this seems like a set up for an engagement.

Instead of keeping his mouth shut, Artie feels the need to deny.

The denial ends up with Artie holding Sam's hand and saying, "There's actually something I have to tell you. You're definitely the love of my life and there's no one else I want to dork away the rest of my days with. You're a special person and I think we make each other better people. I know that at this point we're pretty much unofficially together forever, but if you're willing, I'd like to make it official."

Artie looks around wildly, suddenly realizing that instead of denying the engagement plan he had confirmed it, but never actually asked the question. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the rings.

"Sam Evans, will you marry me?"

He holds the rings out for Sam's inspection.

"I figured you wouldn't want a big diamond engagement ring, so I got these," Artie says. "Technically, they're wedding bands. They're both made of platinum. Or rather, they will be. They're like prototypes and if you like them we can get more permanent versions made. If you don't we can get something else made."

Sam stays silent, examining the rings. Artie bites his lip and looks at him. It doesn't take long for the silence to scare Artie into vomiting up even more words.

"Oh God Sam, I'm so sorry. I should have asked you about the rings and I didn't mean to do it this way. It was supposed to be perfect at the restaurant. Right after the main course we were going to take a walk in the park while we waited for dessert. I was going to ask you by the little pond. Not in the back of a cab while you're hungry and, well, in the back of a cab."

He forces his mouth shut and shoves his hands into his lap. Sam looks up from the rings right at Artie. He holds up one of the rings.

"What does the engraving say? This obviously isn't English," Sam says.

Artie feels the heat rise on his face. He reminds himself that their relationship is partially built on their shared dorky tendencies.

"Well I'm assuming you can read the Navi one… The other one says pretty much the same thing, but in Elvish. Our shared love of fictional languages is one of the things that we bonded over at first. I thought I would wear the Navi one and you would wear the Elvish one…" Artie trails off.

" 'Forever yours…' Artie, these are beautiful," Sam says.

He slips the ring on his finger, and then takes the other ring and slips it on Artie's finger. Artie looks up, question written on his face.

"Can I take that as a yes?" he asks.

Sam cups Artie's cheek and nods. Artie reaches his hand up to grasp Sam's hand. Their rings clink against each other audibly. Tentatively, they smile at each other.

"Artie, your proposal was wonderful. Completely you. It was just like the man I want to marry… The man I've wanted to marry for a while now, but never had quite gotten up the nerve to ask," Sam says.

"Kiss him!" the cabbie yells.

They had both forgotten that there was a third person in the cab with them. They look up at him guiltily.

"W-what?" Artie asks.

"That's what you're supposed to do when you get engaged. I swear kids these days," he says, shaking his head.

Sam looks at Artie, who nods back.

"Well if it's what we're supposed to do…" Sam says.

Artie grabs him by the lapels and drags him in for a kiss.

"Now that's how you seal an engagement," the cabbie says.

They snuggle in the backseat of the taxi in comfortable silence.


	5. Let's Make a Baby

From the way Artie is wringing his hands next to him on the couch, Sam can tell that there's something on Artie's mind. He pulls Artie closer and covers Artie's hands with his own.

"Artie, is there something you want to talk about?" Sam asks gently.

His husband looks up at him wide-eyed.

"Please, Artie, we've been together for about fifteen years now. I can tell when you're anxious. You either want to talk with me about something important or else you're actually a robot-alien. I mean, that's pretty important, but I think you would be a little less anxious," Sam says.

Artie laughs, tension eased.

"You caught me," Artie says. "Are you watching this?"

He gestures at the TV. Sam shakes his head and turns it off.

"What's up?" Sam asks.

"I was wondering what you thought about expanding our family," Artie says, biting his lip.

"Like… Children?" Sam asks.

"That's what I was thinking. I mean we're both secure in our careers, we have space in our apartment, and I mean I don't know if I'm ready, but I don't think anyone ever does," Artie says.

"How are you thinking about doing this?" Sam says. "I mean obviously you and I can't make our own babies. I'm perfectly willing to try though. As many times as you want."

Artie snorts.

"Thank you. I will definitely take you up on that offer later," Artie clears his throat. "I was thinking we could adopt. I've been looking at different ways to adopt. It's expensive and it can take time, but I think we can do it, if you want to."

Sam smiles and strokes Artie's cheek. Artie is looking up at him with a mixture of trepidation and excitement, and Sam feels explosions go off in his chest. He imagines them with kids. He imagines going on a walk like they normally do, but with excited and tiny feet coming along, too. He imagines going to plays, performances, sporting events, whatever their kids want to do. He imagines all of the drama he and all his friends went through in high school and he imagines having to deal with it all again but having their kids look to him for answers and having to supply those answers. He imagines all the awful things that can happen and there's really only one thing he can say.

"You're going to be an amazing father," Sam says, suddenly realizing that his eyes are getting a little watery.

Artie launches himself on top of Sam and their foreheads are pressed together. They're both smiling like idiots.

"Are we really going to do this? Become fathers?" Sam asks.

In response, Artie bends down to kiss him hard. When they break apart, Artie curls himself against Sam's side, wrapping Sam's arm around him and holding his hand tight over his own chest.

"You're going to be a great dad too, you know. You really are," Artie says so softly that Sam isn't sure that he's heard him right at first.

Sam kisses the top of Artie's head and releases a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

They sit together in comfortable silence, both thinking about what exactly fatherhood will entail. Eventually Artie stretches and looks back up at Sam.

"So do you want to try to make a baby the old fashioned way?"

Sam doesn't even reply. He just picks Artie up and heads straight to the bedroom.


	6. The Growing Family

The social services woman walks in the room, with a toddler in one arm and a little boy holding her other hand. When he sees Sam and Artie, both sitting on the other side of the room, he breaks away from her and runs across to dive into Sam's lap. They laugh, and when the social worker reaches them, she hands the toddler to Artie.

Artie handles her gently. She squirms around on his lap and tries to steal his glasses. He gently holds her hands away from his face.

"Do we get to go home with you today?" the little boy, Jason, says eagerly.

Sam and Artie look at the social services lady expectantly. She nods.

"Yes. You and your sister are coming home with us today," Artie says.

Jason pets his sister on the head and talks to her excitedly.

"You hear that, Leah, we're going to be in a family now!"

The social worker smiles as she hands Artie the paperwork. He signs and initials, and hands the papers over to Sam, who signs as quickly as he can with a squirming nine-year-old on his lap.

"And that's it, then. We'll check up on you a few times, but I don't foresee any problems. You seem like you'll be excellent parents," the social worker says.

"That's it guys. We're a family now," Sam says.

The children cheer. Artie looks over Sam, smiling, but with panic in his eyes. Sam smiles back and intertwines their fingers.

"You're going to be a great father, Artie," Sam says.

Artie smiles at him and their children.

"You too."


	7. Wheelchairs

"I'm all decked out like you now," Sam says.

"Now we're both studs in chairs," Artie says, looking at Sam's chair critically. "You're going to need lights though. The dudes and ladies dig the lights."

As their daughter rolls Sam over closer to Artie, Sam hits him gently on the arm.

"Who have you been picking up?" Sam asks.

He coughs a couple times.

"You," Artie says, rubbing Sam's back through the coughing fit. "And you've been stealing my swag for years."

"I've been improving upon your swag for years, you mean," Sam says when he's through.

"Well at first I thought the glasses were a coincidence. Then you copied the 'grandpa sweaters' as you so nicely called them when I was sixteen-"

"Well, we're grandpas now! We can wear grandpa sweaters. You weren't a grandpa when you were sixteen," Sam says.

Artie clears his throat.

"Not as far as you know anyway. Humph. As I was saying, stealing my swag once was a coincidence, twice is starting to get suspicious, but this third time? Now you're just plain old ripping me off. I started this whole wheelchair fad when I was eight, dagnabbit," Artie complains.

"Dagnabbit? Really Artie?" Sam says, laughing.

Artie crosses his arms.

"Yes really. Like you pointed out we're old men. This means I get to say dagnabbit when I want to," Artie pouts.

Sam laughs at him. He leans in for a kiss and Artie reaches up to cup his cheek.

Their youngest grandson runs into the room right then. Charlie squeals in disgust.

"What are you doing Grandpas?" he says.

They break apart. Artie pulls Charlie up into his lap.

"What do you think of Grandpa Sam's new wheels?" Artie says to Charlie.

"Now you're both Transformers!" he says.

Artie ruffles his hair.

"Yes we are," Sam says with a fond smile over at Artie.


End file.
